


【咕哒艾蕾】于某人眼中发出百倍光亮的六等星

by SamidareLB



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamidareLB/pseuds/SamidareLB
Summary: 女神与星星。
Relationships: Ereshkigal | Lancer/Fujimaru Ritsuka
Kudos: 2





	【咕哒艾蕾】于某人眼中发出百倍光亮的六等星

正文：

很长一段时间内，星星对于活在地底的女神而言只是一个模糊的概念。

究竟是从谁的口中说出来的呢？艾蕾早就不记得了，也许是某个祭司长、也许是某个被她审判的神灵，又或许只是某个临死之人向她吐露的轻轻一句，她却记了很久：星星就是那铺满在夜晚天空中，繁多美丽的闪耀之物。

而她恰好很喜欢微小的东西。

摇曳的小小花朵、贫弱的小小灵魂，微小却顽强活着的生命总是能像那样，轻松地戳进苏美尔冥界女主人心底最柔软的地方。

虽然没有见过——女神仰望着漆黑一片的地底，如此畅想——但星星就该是那样的东西吧。

因为怀抱着这样美好的幻想，所以当因为意外而与某个人类少女灵魂融合、从而得知了诸多冲击性的事实时，她近乎是蛮不讲理地觉得生气了。

星星从来就不是她想的那样是渺小的生命，反而是一个又一个巨大的天体，在比它们还要巨大的宇宙里缓缓旋绕着、转动着。既不微小，也不顽强，庞大的模样让她在一瞬间就想到了自己的金星女神妹妹，那张出现在脑海中骄傲昂首的脸庞鲜明地张牙舞爪，令艾蕾气呼呼地低下了总是注视着地表的视线。

女神少有幻想破灭的时刻，在漫长的人生中也仅有那么几次：渴望从太阳神内尔伽勒手中分得太阳的权能给灵魂带来温暖，结果却只得到了冰冷的疫病；渴望从农神杜木兹手中分得牧神的权能给冥府带来生命，结果却只获得了瞪羚与蛇。总是千方百计想把地表的繁荣分哪怕一点点到这死之国来，结果时至今日依然只活在尘埃与冷寂之中。

艾蕾少有幻想破灭的时刻——这并不是因为她像妹妹伊什塔尔一样总能得到想要的，与之相反，正是因为从来未曾见过好运顺利降临，才不肯轻易许下愿望。从前为数不多地怀抱着的梦想，更多是为了地下的灵魂，总希冀着能用自己的手为它们创造一个更好的居所。

然而这次微不足道的关于星星的幻想，却和谁都没有关系，仅仅是这一次、只是为了少女心中幼稚的喜好——得到的却还是与想象中大相径庭的现实。

因此明知不是任何人的错，明知不会有任何作用，她还是迁怒于“欺骗”了她的星星身上。

“什么啊，星星之类的东西……”艾蕾愤愤地将一支枪槛插到地上，金色的长发被震得飘了起来，“我可不会再说什么喜欢了！” 

即使如此，已经开始讨厌星星的艾蕾还是无法忘记初次看见星空的晚上。

那是个与平常无二的夜晚，她在派遣迦鲁拉灵继续挖通往乌鲁克的地道。

“呼，还要再加点油啊……”她当时喃喃环视着这地下国，“要在那两柱女神灭绝人类之前把他们变成我的死者的话，冥府还得再大点才行呢，唔唔，这样一来枪槛的制作也要提上日程了——诶？”

嘟嘟囔囔念着计划，回过神时突然发现自己被绑了起来。还没搞清楚状况，又忽然被来人审讯似的盘问了关于三女神同盟的一大堆事。于是姑且接受了自己在使用伊什塔尔身体的事实，在不违背契约的前提下告知了几件无关痛痒的信息。就在这时，艾蕾觉察到了村庄中亡灵的靠近。

咔嚓咔嚓的骨头摩擦声从四周环绕而来，不敬者们显然也意识到被包围了，慌慌乱乱决定撤退。

“这算什么啊，一个人类、和两个不是人类的家伙。”即使被捆起来不能脱身，她还是好整以暇地打量着这群人，心中悄悄想，“……用这种战斗力不足的阵容就想绑架女神未免想得太美了点吧！”

“逃吧，逃吧，被死去的灵魂吓到了尖叫着求我的程度倒是说不定会考虑帮忙——但是在此之前，作为不敬的惩罚，就让我欣赏你们的丑态——”

诶？

她眨了眨眼，时间好像冻结在了这一秒。奇怪，奇怪，眼前的橙发少女并没有恐惧或者厌恶地逃跑，反而是——向她这里跑过来了？

是想要杀了我吗？是想要威胁我吗？是想要求我帮忙吗？

不是，不是。

这可真是奇怪——她低下头看着那个蹲下来解绳子的少女。人类注视着手上的绳索，所以没有注意到她的凝视，她疑惑地看着那双眼睛，橘子果实一样的眼睛倒映着屋内的灯火，细碎的灯光璀璨地闪动，简直好像……好像星星一样——这可真是奇怪，她是来救我的。

“快跑吧，再见了！”人类少女跑出了屋子，回头向她招手。

再见了，她这么说。艾蕾还是怔怔地望着她的背影，那是一片星空的下面。漫天的星光在这史前的天空中格外明亮，闪闪跃动的光辉铺在少女身上，好像织了一层纱。

艾蕾举起了手臂，魔力从指尖轰出，将少女身边的亡灵炸开。

“谢谢你呀！”人类站在地面上向她高呼。

这不过是——不过是一时心血来潮。艾蕾收回手，拍了拍脸颊，像逃跑一样离开了：“反正她感谢的是伊什塔尔、和我才没有关系，好了，就当是稍微为那个白痴挽回点名声吧，不错，和我才没有关系……”

——说起来，那时候的夜空真美啊。艾蕾想，其实星星好像也没有那么讨人厌。

那之后，她曾无数次看到了星空。

在毕剥的焰火前与名为藤丸立香的少女夜谈，本来只是想扮作妹妹并稍微给些建议，却不知为何发展成了夜间故事会。少女口中的旅途精彩又奇妙，她第一次知道这世上除她以外也有别的冥界管理者，也同她一样帅气，第一次知道有愿意忍受千余年孤独的人类，第一次知道有那么多太阳的神……

被少女逗笑到后仰时，就会看到头顶的那一大片已经重新喜欢上的星星。在依凭者的记忆里，后世的大气里没有魔力，天空也远不如现在干净。所以一定不会像现在这样，看着美丽的星空中星光闪动，心也跟着，咚咚，咚咚。

她渐渐觉得藤丸立香像星星。

总是向她说些仿佛宇宙外的故事的少女，虽然离她是那么遥远，远到一旦回到埃列什基迦勒这个身份就再无交集，但依然是那么绮丽。即使也许哪天再也见不到，只要看向天空，就能知道她依然在自己的轨道上转动着。

花、星星、生命，这些曾喜欢过的、正喜欢着的，尽是些她不被允许拥有的东西。但是没关系，艾蕾的爱不是索求回报的恶鬼，而只是一份纯粹的恋心，只要是为了保护这些爱的东西，连破碎也无所谓的琉璃般的恋心。

是的，破碎也无所谓。

“你这是疯了吗？”

所以那时候伊什塔尔揽着她的肩，难得一见地认真发火道：“好不容易有了可以和你说话的人——下次再见你也不会是现在的你了！把所有的事都忘了也说不定……”

“那样也没关系。”她也难得没有回呛妹妹，“没关系，因为我并不是喜欢现在的我，我是喜欢她啊。”

“只要她不改变，对我来说就够了。”

“……”

死是什么样的感觉？从前没有人与艾蕾聊过，她也听不懂亡灵的谈话，因此一直不清楚。不过现在已经了然，大概就像她一样：她伸手想要接住一片飘在空中的花瓣，却感觉花没有重量，怎么都握不住，到头来才发觉是自己的手臂已经慢慢消失了。

她看向几乎已望不见的少女渺小的背影。星星也许就像这样，不是属于地底的东西，总要还给夜空。可是没关系，与藤丸立香的旅途是愉快的，这就够了。这就够了。

属于梦魔的花开满了整个冥府，伊什塔尔的怀抱中逐渐透明，最后什么都消散不见。

“花开冥界。  
我也就此在幸福中，如花飘散。”

沉入深渊，原初之海一点点溶解着她的躯体，混沌的黑色视线中看不见一点东西，艾蕾在这混沌中开始回想很多东西，舍弃的记忆、内尔伽勒向她告知的奇怪经历，始终在她脑中挥散不去。

啊啊，如果真的如他所说——

这样的奇迹一定不会有第二次了。

这样的蠢事一定不会有第二次了。

居然为了人类背叛誓约，失去了全部力量，被迫消失……一定、不会再做出这种事了吧。

她的四肢已经溶化，她的面容也逐渐腐烂，露出的是恐怖森冷的白骨。

能不惧怕这个身份、能不惧怕这幅面孔，这样的人类居然存在于这世上，光是想想就觉得不可思议。

可是这种奇迹已经消失了。那个少女所遇见的，那个少女所喜欢的埃列什基迦勒已经被她舍弃了。如今留在这里的是不再美丽、阴冷顽固的冥界女主人，遇见藤丸立香那样一期一会的奇迹，已经消失了。

我并没有觉得悲伤。她说，我才没有悲伤，也没有觉得寂寞，星星本来就应该挂在天空中才对，我的冥界能用什么留住星星呢？这里什么都没有，如果真留在这里，那才是可怜呢……

——这么想着的时候，原初之海的水面突然传来扑通一声，有谁跳了进来。

是藤丸立香，艾蕾知道。可真是不听劝的白痴啊。

于是这样询问，是来阻止她的吧？是来救迦勒底的吧？是来讨伐已经不是记忆里那个女神的她的吧？

不是，不是。

少女却说：“我是来救埃列什基迦勒的。”

这可真是奇怪——她看着那个用冥界之砂勉强沉入海底的少女——这可真是奇怪，她又来跑来救我了。

就像那个铺满星星的夜晚时一样，向她跑来了。

带着太阳权能的温暖，不顾一切地跑来了。

——啊。

从遥远宇宙中奔向她的美丽星星，此时就站在眼前。骤然间缩短的距离，让她感觉到巨大的引力，不由自主晕头转向地被吸引过去。

握住了。在深渊中紧紧握住了她的手。

——啊啊。这样的奇迹……

星星又一次从苍穹中跳来了地底，所以这一次——说什么也绝对不会再放开了。

她也握住了藤丸立香的手。

“你知道吗？在我的故乡有一种说法，人死之后就会变成星星。”很久很久以后的一个夜晚，立香抬头看向迦勒底窗外的天空，对她说，“我想我呢，一定会是一颗小小的六等星——虽然是肉眼能看见最暗的星星，不过也在努力发光！”

她那时一定是笑着说：“别小瞧冥界的女神了，我可不会让你变成星星。”

——才不是什么最暗的星星呢。她这么想，你对我而言是最耀眼的恒星，无论星霜如何屡移，始终令我无比思念。*

*出自羁绊礼装


End file.
